Popstaria
Popstaria is a country located in Western Europe, bordered to Norway and Renmungan. History: Popstaria was first discovered when British and Norwegian sailors had seen a isolated piece of land with no known inhabitants. Until, a inhabitant called the Waddle Dee showed up and amazed the Sailors. Britain and Norway later colonized the isolated land. Southern Popstaria was claimed by Norway, while Western Popstaria was claimed by the UK. The northern area was colonized by France 3 years later. Popstaria was given independence from the three countries in 1940 and became the Democratic People's Republic of Popstaria, after allying with the Soviet Union and becoming a socialist state. However, socialism was removed from the country in 1989 due to Popstarians hating it. Then, it was a imperialist country until 1992, where it became the modern Popstaria. Provinces and territories There are 14 provinces in Popstaria, and four territories. Dreamland is the biggest province, home to Kriko, and its neighboring city Dream City. It is also home to the Dreamland Shopping Mall. A Popstarian Grand Prix had began in the Dreamland Racing Stadium in 2011. Ikyonia is the second biggest province, home to the city of Tolina. The Statue of Kirby is located here. The State of Cappy is the third largest province, and is home to Cappy Town. The Popstarian Stars and the Renmunganese Wolves had a basketball match in the Cappy Town Basketball Court. A desert is also located near the city. Volcano Valley is the fourth largest province, and is home to several well known volcanoes. The Valley is the least populated state, aswell. Waddle Doo Island is the smallest state in Popstaria, and has the most beaches despite its small size. It is also home to the Waddle Doo City Tower. Waddle Doo Island is very small that it can't be seen on the map. There are a group of islands located near Popstaria known as the Popopo Archipelego. Languages The first language spoken in Popstaria before discovery is shrouded in a lot of mystery, though some people say a ancient language using its own script was used in Ancient Popstaria. The languages spoken when Popstaria was under British, Norwegian and later French control were the native languages of the settlers. The Popstarian language was revived by some civilized Waddle Dee tribes, and wrote their language with a mixture of Latin and their own script. Spanish was introduced when the Creative Empire invaded Ikyonia. Japanese was introduced when Japanese migrants had arrived in Popstaria. Malay and Tamil were introduced because some people have Malay and Tamil families living far away. Television and Radio Several well known channels in Popstaria are Popstar Television, and CBS (Popstaria). There are also NBC and BBC channels in Popstaria too. Several radio stations in Popstaria include Popstaria Radio, 60 PSTR, and more. Companies Several companies in Popstaria consist of Warp Star Electronics, Nando's (Popstaria), and many others. Gaming companies usually consist of Bandai Namco Popstaria, and many others. Defunct gaming companies consisted of Sierra Entertainment (Popstaria), THQ (Popstaria), and many more. Toyo Links and Japan Computer Graphics Lab have buildings in Dreamland and Cappy Town respectively. Restaurants include: McDonald's, Burger King, Five Guys and many other establishments, including restaurants that were founded in Popstaria. Other stuff The most popular game is not Kirby, due to the fact that he is the Supreme Leader of the country of Popstaria. Instead, it is Sagorana, a beat em up game first released for the Sega Genesis and Windows 95 in 1995. The previous installment of the franchise was Sagorana X (or 10 if you live elsewhere in the world), released in 2010 for the PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, and the Windows systems (Windows Vista and 7). Category:Kirby Category:Countries named after video games Category:Countries Category:Fictional countries Category:Europe Category:Countries in Europe Category:Fictional countries in Europe Category:1990s Category:1992 Category:Countries confederated in 1992 Category:Popstaria Category:Fictional countries in Western Europe Category:Countries in Western Europe Category:Former Soviet Socialist Republics